1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low cost, easy to use production test apparatus for PCS and cellular telephones and, more particularly, to a thin film cylindrical antenna for such a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Currently, PCS and cellular telephone production tests require that the Unit Under Test (UUT) be placed in a large anechoic chamber with a directional antenna pointed at the antenna. This test relies on the assumption that the antenna characteristics do not vary spatially from one UUT to the next, which is frequently not the case because this parameter is less tightly controlled than the limits of the test allow. This causes many unacceptable false failures, whereas widening the test limits allows bad units to pass. The test chamber is also very large and costly. What is needed is a simple to use, low cost PCS and cellular telephone production test apparatus.